Lilo and stitch the sliders
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Temporarily abandoned do to depression and difficulty communicating whit other writhersHard to explain. Lilo & Stitch travel to other dimensions and meet alternates of them sells. It will make more since if you reed it.  Chapters 1 2 3
1. Chapter 1

- Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters I only own the story, and Patrick

Note: This is after Lilo 2.0 if you have not red that do so or reed on

Lilo is now an experiment but she has the ability to change to human form if she wants to. Stitch also has the ability to look human if he wants to. Lilo & Stitch both have special utility belts that can create clothing when they are in human form but they can tern the clothing off in experiment form .And the belts can be invisible and are so light it is like they are not there at all.

This chapter has been edited by Tragic warrior

Lilo and stitch the sliders

It had been three days since David and Nani's wedding and Patrick, a Lilo and Stitch fan from the real world, was now waking up from a long night . He had been to visit Lilo and Stitch many times in the past and he had volunteered to baby-sit for Lilo and stitch so that David and Nani could go on there honeymoon. Patrick began to walk towards the kitchen of Lilo's house.  
When he finally came into the kitchen he saw Lilo & Stitch sitting at the table. Some thing was not right with Lilo; she had a look on her face that sent a chill up his spine. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling. Stitch looked almost as bad a she did if not worse. A tier fills from Lilo's eyes as she sat there. "What on earth could have upset them so much?" said Patrick. Suddenly, Patrick saw what they were looking at while; sitting on the table was his laptop computer.  
"Oh my god" Patrick said. He ran over towards the computer and turned it around so he could see She had used his computer, Logged onto fan and was currently reading a very scary fan fiction about, herself.  
The screen red  
_"Don't listen to her Stitch, said Lilo pointing at Angel! Kill her, no Kill her. Angel said pointing at Lilo .Stitch had to make the hardest decision he wood ever make one shot wood end it all. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Soka. Goodbye." He pulled the trigger and a shot echoed through the halls, followed by the thud of a body on the metal floor. With her last breath Lilo managed to look up at Stitch with tears of blood in her eyes. "Why Stitch? Why, I loved you". With one final gasp she died. Lilo's body lay in a pool of blood flowing from the gaping holes in her head. Angel turned to Stitch "Thank you, Stitch. I knew you would make the right choice. Stitch stepped over Lilo's body and hugged Angel._  
"Lilo" said Patrick "what you doing? I told you not to look on my computer because it would scare you". Patrick put his arms around Lilo in a hug; she was as cold as ice and shaking she started to grasp her stomach.  
"Oh no" Said Patrick and scrambled for the trashcan.  
He got it to Lilo just in time and sat beside her as she vomited.  
Unfortunately for Patrick Lilo partly missed the trashcan. And hit Patrick. "Arg" said Patrick.  
When she was finished Patrick hugged her again  
And, asked Stitch to get her a glass of water.  
Lilo looked to Patrick "Sorry about that".  
"Its ok, I throw up the first time I read the story too.  
"It doesn't make any sense" said Lilo "Stitch would never try to kill me."  
"Naga" Stitch said, "Stitch never try to kill Lilo, and Angel would never do that".  
"I know that, but some people on this web site are kind of crazy" Patrick said "As bad as this is there is one thing you & Stitch need to see. Patrick scrolled down.  
"It was all a nightmare?" Lilo & Stitch asked.  
"Ya" said Patrick.  
"Will it sure felt like one" said Lilo. ".  
"Besides this is just a fan fiction".  
."But some of these things actually happened" said Lilo through tears  
"Hmm" Patrick said "I suppose that there must be different dimensions and some of the fan fiction writers take a deferent path.  
"But what about all the things that keep happening to me in these stories, I was killed when a car driven by a drunken driver hit me and stitch was crying over me". **(20 of all Lilo deaths involve drunken drivers)**  
"Yes and he would" Patrick said.  
"But we have to do something about it" Lilo said.  
Patrick thought for a moment "I wonder if Jumba could build a device that could open portals to different dimensions" said Patrick.  
"Different dimensions" Lilo asked. "Yes you know how I am from a different dimension where you and Stitch are cartoons." Lilo nodded.  
"Well, this is not the only dimension you and Stitch are in".  
Lilo stared so these stories are all alternates of what can happen to us" Lilo asked.  
"Will yes I remember another TV show they called The Sliders the show was about people who discover a gateway to another dimension. They are the same people but everything else is different".  
"Such a device is possible" said Jumba as he walked into the room. " Jumba, you really think you can make that thing?" asked Lilo. "Yes what kind of evil genius do you thinks I am if I could not?  
It was not long before Jumba had made the device, and tolled them how to use it. They where given new attachments to there clothing generating utility belts. Stitch tucks the device and punched the button and a Vortex opened.  
"Oh Patrick said I almost forgot unless you are facing immediate death don't change the timer cont down or you may never fined your way home" said Jumba  
"Got it" Lilo said as they jumped into the Vortex.


	2. Ch2 Left Behind and Forgotten

-

**Left Behind and Forgotten** edited  
I do not own Lilo & StitchWith all the Tragedy/Angst fics I have read recently I felt the need to do a counter fic of sorts. No offense to MisGel, Tragic warrior, ReaderPal, Mind of Sorrow. Or any other Tragedy/Angst writers.

P.S. this is a generic Tragedy it is not based on anyone individual fic.

This chapter has been edited by Tragic warrior

**Left Behind and Forgotten**  
A Vortex opened and Lilo & Stitch fell to the ground  
They saw that the surrounding area was dark and gloomy. "Stitch what is this?" asked Lilo.  
"Naga nota" Lilo looked at the timer " but we won't be here long".  
They then saw a figure approaching them it was the Stitch of this dimension. He looked at Lilo. "Lilo, is that you?" " said the other Stitch as tears came from his eyes. "It is Lilo, you came back for me". Not seeing that there was another Stitch with her, he grabbed her in a hug and tried to kiss her.  
"A-hum" Stitch said. Stitch stared at the other Stitch confused.  
"You have 3 seconds to get you palls off my Lilo or I'll…"  
"Stitch!" Lilo said "you don't know what has happened".  
She then turned to the other Stitch "I am sorry, but I am not the Lilo you think I am, we are from an other dimension".  
Stitch stared "You're not my Lilo?"  
"No, I'm sorry. If you want we will help you find her" said Lilo  
"She's dead" Stitch said sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Lilo  
"She died over 900,000 years ago" said Stitch  
Lilo & Stitch gasped. "You have been alive that long"?  
"Ya, she made me promise not to kill my self and that we wood one day be together again. After she died, I saw Victoria at the funeral she asked me if I would like to stay with her, I said yes. But you shoukd have seen Mertle, she was skipping through the streets." Stitch then got a smile on his face. "She never saw that truck coming. I lived with Victoria until she died of old age. I was alone again; as the years past more and more of the people I cared about died even the cousins died but I remained. Before Jumba died he apologized saying he had doomed me to a long life of loneliness and that I would not die for 900,000,000 years.  
"You won't have to what that long Stitch" a voice said.  
Stitch turned around to see a glowing figure approaching.  
The glowing lessened and Stitch was able to make it.  
"Lilo"! Stitch shouted.  
"Yes Stitch. It's me. I have come to tack you away from this dying world".  
Both the other Lilo & Stitch ware staring in astonishment.  
The ghostly Lilo went over to them. "So, you are the Lilo that decided to be a dimensional traveler and try to help the you're other less fortunate selves".  
"How did you know that?" Lilo asked the ghostly Lilo.  
"I know!"  
"Lilo" said the other Stitch "why did you live me here for so long why did It take so long for you to come for me. I missed you so much."  
"I am sorry Stitch. I will tell you what you want to know, but first I will have to kill you" said Lilo with a grin.  
"Lilo, you're confused the line' It's 'I would tell you but then I would have to kill you.'"  
Lilo side, "I know that was a joke, but I guess you have to be dead to get it. What I mean it I have to kill you; then you will understand why you had to be here so long. Now, you can finally be with me.  
Lilo put a hand on Stitches chest and it went through her fingers grasped Stitch's heart and Stitch's body went limp and dropped to the ground.  
"You killed him" the other Lilo & Stitch screamed in shock.  
"Wait" Said the ghostly Lilo. She grabbed stitch's hand and a ghostly Stitch emerged from his body.  
"You are still weak from death eat this" Lilo said putting something in to Stitch's mouth  
"Coconut Cake" Stitch exclaimed. Lilo smiled "ghosts Coconut Cake, tastes better then any thing on earth and has nothing that is bad for you".  
Stitch stood up and look to the other Lilo & Stitch thanks fore being there I almost did not make it tack care of your selves". Ghost Lilo then said to Lilo.  
Would you bury Stitch's body for me"?  
"Of course" Lilo said. The Ghostly Lilo & Stitch thing faded away.  
Lilo & Stitch got to work bury the other Stitch's body; it saw creepy for both of them but it was worse more for Stitch, he was burying another version of himself but they managed it .  
The timer thing beeped.  
"It's time to leave this world" said Stitch pushed the button.  
A Vortex opened and Lilo and Stitch jumped through.  
A Vortex opened and Lilo & Stitch fell to the ground.  
There surroundings were totally white. Suddenly, they saw themselves.  
Lilo was holding a stick and Stitch was crawling on one wall as Lilo stared up at him. Stitch got off the wall and try to take the stick form her as she tried to keep it from him, but Stitch eventually got the stick from her he then drew Mickey Mouse ears on one wall. Then out of nowhere a voice said  
"You're Watching Disney Channel."

**Note:** If you Watch Lilo & Stitch on Disney Channel" you will get that last joke,

If not sorry. It is a Disney Channel thing the do before a show starts.


	3. Kioko the Pirate p1

This is the first of the Kioko the Pirate chapters.

There will be one or to more depending on how much I get done and when I feel like updating. This takes place after Kioko the Pirate's Transformation and before his Holiday's.

I do not own Lilo & Stitch.

And I do not own Kioko the Pirate or any of his characters.

This story is edited by Kioko the Pirate

Kioko the Pirate

Part 1

Kioko the Pirate drove his motorcycle up the path to Lilo's house.

It had been two weeks since Stitch and Kioko had their fight.

As Kioko approached the house Lilo came out.

"Hey Kioko," Lilo said "you're late, every one is sitting at the table, I was getting worried that something happened to you."

"No I just had to pick something up."

Kioko then picked up several boxes that were tied to the back of the motorcycle. "What are they?" Lilo asked.

"Coconut cakes, their mainly for Stitch but I'm sure he'll let the rest of us have some." Said Kioko.   
What made you decide to get Stitch a present? I mean it's not his birthday or anything Lilo asked.

"Well," Kioko said "it was actually more of a 'spur of the moment' sort of thing. I was on my way here and when I passed the grocery store I saw them unloading all of these cakes. And well... I just did what pirates do best" Kioko said giving an evil smirk.  
Lilo raised her eyebrow and shook her head disapprovingly. "You know Angel did say that you wanted to get your 'edge' back. You're not planning on going back to being an evil space pirate are you"?

Kioko gave a little laugh and walked past Lilo. "The galaxy better hope that I don't."

Lilo sighed "I hope that means 'No' in pirate talk."

Lilo and Kioko went into the house.

Meanwhile Pleakley was putting the plates out.

"Hey Stitch!" Kioko said.

"Hey Kioko." Stitch said not looking at him.

"You might want to change you're tone when you see what Kioko got" Lilo said.

Stitch looked up "**Coconut Cake!"**

Stitch reached forward to grab them and Angel slapped his paw.

"Stitch!" both Angel and Lilo said together.

"What do you say when someone gives you something"?

Stitch side "Taka Muhalo, Thanks."

Stitch then reached forward to grab them again and Angel slapped him again.

"Now what?" Stitch said.

"No Coconut Cake until after your dinner I have a hard enough time getting the kids to eat right without you setting a bad example."

There was a flash of light and a crash.

Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Kioko, Jumba and Nani went to see what is was. Pleakley just panicked.

"Hey wait for us!" said Oki, running with the other kids.

"No kids you stay here." Angel said "there might be trouble."

"Awwwww." the kids said together.

When they arrived at the site of the crash they saw another Lilo but she was still a kid and with her was another Stitch.

"Whoa." Lilo said

"Oh no," said Stitch "not another paradox." remembering back to the Melty incident.

"I am having nothing to do with this..." said Jumba "at least I am not thinking I am."

"Oh great," said Pleakly "and we don't have enough plates!"  
"Oh boy" said Angel "one Stitch is enough to handle, but two?"  
"My worst nightmare comes true," Nani said with a sigh "two Lilo and Stitch's."  
Kioko said nothing; he just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**_The newly arrived Lilo & Stitch_**

_Lilo & Stitch got up and saw their old house, but it looked bigger. They then saw Stitch, Angel, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and what looked like Lilo when she used skip. Then there was some one else._

"_Hey Stitch" Lilo asked "who is the guy in the black t-shirt?" _

"_Naga nota." Stitch said. _

"_Well how long are we here for?" Lilo asked._

_Stitch looked at the timer. _

"_Oh no something is wrong" Stitch said "we need to go see Jumba._

_I only hope that this Jumba can fix this thing."_

_They then started for the house._

"They are coming this way." said Pleakley.

"626" Jumba asked, "Did you and little girl ever use the time bored to see the future" "No" Lilo said "after the Melty incident we never used that thing again except the time we went to see an Elvis concert."

_Lilo & Stitch came up the path._

"_Aloha" Lilo said, "I know this must have you guys freaked out."_

"You might say that." said Lilo.

"Or I might say that or I don't know what I am saying."

_Lilo laughed "its ok we will explain it, we are from another dimension."_

"Other dimension"? Stitch asked. "Of course" said Jumba "is being only logical explanation for there being two 626's and little, little girl."

"So Lilo said to the other Lilo you are me in another dimension,

But your still 8 years old."

_Lilo huffed looking insulted "Hey I am 11!"_

"Oh I'm sorry I did not mean to insult you, what am I saying I am talking to my self." Stitch then went up to Little Lilo. But _Stitch stopped him._

"_Hey" Stitch said "keep your paws off of my _buchi-boo!"

All gasped

"SAY WHAT!" screamed Stitch as he took a startled step backwards.

"WHAT?" shouted Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and Angel in unison.

Lilo just stood there speechless.

"Oh now that's just wrong." said Kioko.

"_Well thanks." Lilo said sarcastically._

"So what happened to Angel" asked 625 who was just coming out in time to here the discussion.

"_She is with you 625." said Stitch._

625 nodded his head in satisfaction "Nice."

Angel Covered here mouth her with paw and takes a big gulp. "I...," she stared to say "I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Stitch was now the one to be speechless.

"Angel with 625?" asked Lilo will holding back a laugh.

Kioko began to laugh and got a dirty look from Angel.

Nani, Jumba, and Pleakly were sill concerned with when the other stitch called Lilo buchi-boo.

"Kioko is right" Nani said "that is just wrong"

"How can you two be buchi-boo's, you aren't even the same species?"

_Lilo and Stitch rolled their eyes._

"_Sure we are," said Lilo "watch."_

_Lilo tilted her head and began to change into a purple experiment she then put a hand to here waist and her clothing vanished to reveal her fur._

_Stitch then put a hand to his waist and clothing appeared and he turned into a human boy the looked like Elvis with blue hair_

"_Any way we need your help."_

_"One we need Jumba to fix this thing or we will never get out of here._

_Two we need a place to stay until we can leave." For good measure Lilo then gave them all the puppy dog eyes. _

"Oh no" said Nani, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley together.

Lilo just stared in horror. "Oh my god was I always that bad.

"Yes" said Stitch "you were"

"Well" Lilo said "we were just eating dinner. Come in and have some before it gets cold."

"But we do not have enough plates." Pleakley said.

"So we'll get out the plastic ones in the picnic kit."

"Lilo" Nani said "how do you know we can trust them".

Lilo gave a huff "Their Ohana kind of, sort of, what ever I am not leaving my other me and her stitch to sit out here all while we have a nice dinner."

They introduced the kids.

Pleakley was trying to get two more plates of food on the table.

"So what is being the problem with your devise?" Jumba asked.

"_We do not know." Lilo said "We were hoping you would." and then she gave him the devise. _ Jumba opened it an exclaimed "Oh, I see the problem the

**Bernalium sphere Is** fractured.

"Hay Dad!" **Kina **said looking to the newly arrived Stitch "can we…"

"Ahem, I am over here." Stitch said.

"Sorry Dad you two look just a like."

"It will need replacing. Unfortunately **Bernalium spheres are** not available on earth."

"_Then what do we do?" Lilo asked. _

"Dad" **Ashley asked **looking at the newly arrived Stitch "I was wondering …"

"Hey I am over here." Stitch said

"Sorry Dad."

"Kioko" old Lilo asked "do you think you have any Bernalium** sphere in** all your stuff?"

"Kioko thought "I might I'll look around tomorrow."

"Dad." **Oki **said.

"**I'M OVER HERE!" **Stitch yelled.

"Stitch." Angel said "don't yell at the table."

Stitch stormed off and a minute later came back wearing a baseball hat that read "#1 Dad"

"Does this help?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah." said the kids together.

_Lilo then picked up her plate and took a bite out of it. Everyone but her Stitch stared. "What I am an experiment don't all experiments eat plates?" _

"Not since Angel came to live with us." old Lilo said "she is like an experiment version of Nani."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" defended Angel.

"Hey!" shouted Nani, feeling insulted.

"But it is true you're no fun Mom." said **Oki. **

"Is that right?" asked Angel as she folded her arms over her chest.

"That's right," Stitch said "I can't eat plates, I can't eat cans, I can't eat the orange juice carton. I like the cartons and cans, now they well just be thrown in the land fill and pollute the environment."

"Women. Neke kee cha

Neke kee sho."

"_See why I went with Lilo," Stitch said to the _other Stitch "_She is not as bossy."_

"_So you only went with me because I am not bossy?" Lilo asked sadly._

"_Lilo, no I did not mean..." _

_Lilo started to giggle "You're joking?" Stitch asked. "Ya" Lilo said. _

A little Later Stitch_ spoke _"Uw zo wiz runsd kon ik hoofd u weg nemen en het eten

What Kioko said I will show you "qui est wiz runsd"

He then lunged towards Stitch.

"_Noooo" Lilo shouted then put her hands up in defense. Before Kioko knew what was happening he was flying through the air through the wall and landed in the living room. _

They all ran in to the room to see him.

"I_ am sorry!! said Lilo I thought you were going to hurt Stitch."_

"I was, but not that bad." Kioko said "You didn't need to knock me through a ing wall!"

_Lilo then turned to Stitch "And you, why are you insulting the guy that is going to get us a **Bernalium sphere?**_**"** "soka Kioko." said Stitch.

"Well Kioko," Nani said "how long am I going to have to have a hole in the wall?"

Kioko growled "I'll fix it tomorrow I need supplies and the hard ware store is closed." Kioko said thinking of an excuse.

Ashley spoke up. "Why don't you just break i…" Angel put a hand over Ashley's mouthed. Ashley, we are trying to get Kioko to stop doing that.

"You kids go play up stairs." Nani said.

The kids went up stairs.

"Changing the subject" Jumba said "little girl how is it that you can change to having clothing as a human and not having them as an experiment?"

"Oh."_ Lilo said changing in to an experiment "it is this belt" she said_

_She pulled off an attachment hands the belt to Jumba._

Jumba looks it over "This looks like it might have the answer to something I am working on." he then looked at Angel who then looked at Kioko. "What?" Kioko said. "You'll find out" said Angel evilly.

"Can I barrow this?" Jumba asked.

"Ok." Lilo said. Jumba then went off to his lab.

Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, 625, Pleakley and Kioko remained in the living room, talking to the other Lilo & Stitch.

Lilo then said, "Well I guess you two can sleep in my room."

Angel then saw Stitch staring at the experiment Lilo.

She smacked Stitch and said "And Lilo would you turn back into a human please, my Stitch can't keep his eyes off of you."

Lilo laughed. "Ok" she said but "Oh I can't!"

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Jumba has my belt and well if I tern back in to a human, well you know."

The older Lilo then spoke up "Oh I think I can help you with that."

Lilo took the other Lilo & Stitch up to her room.

Out side the door they could here loud sounds.

"What on earth?" Lilo said as she stuck her head in the door and nearly got hit by a laser blast.

"You missed me **Oki!" Ashley shouted. **

"No** Ashley" Kina said "he just distracted you." **

**They were in an abandoned space station. **

"Hologram off!" Lilo shouted and the room went back to normal.

She then looked at the hologram controls and saw a wire coming out of it and going to a Play Station 2.

She then looked at the kids. "You hooked the Play Station up to my room?"

"Uncle Kioko broke the TV when the other you threw him through the wall." said Kina.

"But kids this hologram is dangerous it can kill you if you…"

"But Jumba fixed that" **Oki said **"Nani made him install a safety program that prevents hologram from killing you. Just like the holograms in star trek."

"Oh ok," said Lilo "but ask the next time you want to use my hologram, ok?" "Ok." the kids said.

Lilo then looked at the Play Station.

"I see you have inherited your father's hotwiring talents."

When the kids had left and the other Lilo and Stitch stepped into the room. "Now where was I? Oh yes something for you to wear."

Lilo went in to the closet and pulled out a foot locker

and opened it. After a few minutes "aha! I knew I still had it."

She then pulled out a very familiar red moomoo with white leaves on it.

"If I had not grown up I would probably still be wearing this thing." she said handing it to little Lilo. "Probably number two on my list of things I regret growing up for."

little Lilo put the moomoo on and turned human again.

"What's the number 1 thing?" little Lilo asked.

Lilo sighed "Being at eye level with Stitch that's what I miss the most."

Stitch then knocked on the door, "Lilo can I come in?" he asked.

"Come in." she said. "Lilo, have the plans for tomorrow changed.

"oh no they're the same." Lilo said.

"_What happens tomorrow?" asked little Lilo._

Lilo & Stitch then said together it's the premier of

Wasp Mummy's

9 Return of Another

Final Chapter

Part 2

_The other Lilo and Stitch looked at each other "Isn't that the one we almost saw when I used skip?" _

"Yes," said Stitch "you used skip too?"

"_I guess that's the same in both worlds." _

"I just hope that it is not as cheesy as the last one." Stitch said.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Lilo asked.

"Sure._" said the other Lilo._

"Is that ok Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Sure."

To Be Continued


	4. Kioko the Pirate p2

I do not own Lilo & Stitch.

And I do not own Kioko the Pirate or any of his characters.

This story has now been edited by Kioko the Pirate

Kioko the Pirate

There was a loud buzzing sound and **17 year old** Lilo sat up and

Hit the off of her alarm clock. She looked down to the floor were the younger Lilo lay in a sleeping bag, she had her head rested on Stitch's chest and his for arms held her. The older Lilo looked away it made here long for the days when it was just her and Stitch. But that was what this day was about; to day Stitch was going to spend the holed day with her. She looked back at the other Lilo & Stitch except that was to be them.

She then went off to the bathroom to get ready. Then she would wake them.

Meanwhile

An alarm clock was going off in Stitch & Angels room.

"Stitch wake up" Said Angel. "You have a special day whet Lilo."

Stitch groaned "I will get up in a secant" said Stitch.

Ok but I think Lilo the other Stitch and the other Lilo said they were going to eat all the Coconut Cake that Kioko got you."

"What!!! Stitch screamed and ran down stairs to where Kioko was fixing the wall and the TV.

"Where is everyone "I assume they are still asleep or just getting up" Said Kioko. " But Angel said that the to Lilo's and the other Stitch where going to eat all my Coconut Cake. Kioko Laughed "I think Angel tricked you so she could get it the bathroom first".

Stitch growled I can't believe I fill fore that"

Kioko laughed.

Stitch then saw a plate whit a slice of Coconut Cake.

"Well she wasn't totally lying some one is eating my Coconut Cake."

"**And who got you all the Coconut Cake?" said Kioko darkly.**

Stitch gulped "Woah, Kioko calm down I am still healing from our fight I was only joking with you."

**After the other Lilo & Stitch and the family had just finished eating breakfast. **

And everyone was preparing for the day.

"Jumba hery up Said Pleakley there

is a sell at the mall today".

"am being sorry but you will be having to go yourself evil genius will be in lab all day working on dimensional transporter".

"So Angel" said the older Stitch what are you going to do will I am with Lilo"?

"will " said Angle I thought I would go over to **Kioko,s for the** day".

"You're going out too" said Nani?

"Sure what's wrong with that? Who is going to watch over Kina, Ashley and Oki?" "Its, your day off so I thought you would." said the older Lilo. "What"?! Nani yelled.

"There is no way your leaving me here alone with three experiments"

But when she turned around everyone was gone.

"owaii"

17 year old Lilo and Stitch got in to the front of the buggy while the younger Lilo & Stitch got in the back. As they drove off to the theater the younger Lilo pulled something out of her pocket that looked kind of like an ipod. She leaned forward to her other self. "Hey Lilo," she said felling some what odd talking to her self, does this buggy have a place for an MP3 player?" "Sure what kind is that?"

"It's a j Pod" said the younger Lilo, it's Jumba's version of the iPod, it can hold over 900000000000000 songs". "Awesome said the older Stitch.

**With Angel and Kioko **

Angel sat in the passenger seat of Kioko's car, looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Is something on your mind?" Kioko asked. "Oh Kioko, I was just thinking about the other Lilo & Stitch. "It bothers you that Stitch is with Lilo and not you doesn't it?" "Sort of and I'm with 625, I mean yuck".

"You know **a wise man once said,**

"_That there are some questions that are better left unanswered and others are, better left unasked" _

"Who said that?"

"I am not sure it just came to mind"

Well I'm sure you didn't make it up yourself you said a "**_wise, man_ said it."**

Kioko glared at Angel "You're going to regret that comment."

**Back with Lilo and stitch and the other Lilo and stitch **

The older Lilo picked up Stitch and walked to the ticket booth with the other Lilo & Stitch following.

"Will if it isn't Weirdlo going to a baby movie?" said a voice.

"Myrtle!" Lilo shouted I was hoping to avoid seeing you again for well… forever."

Myrtle then saw the other Lilo & Stitch.

"OH MY GOD there's two of you with two identical ugly dogs!"

"Oh!" Lilo blurted, trying to think fast. "This is my distant cousin," "Daveigh," said the younger Lilo. "She's from Maui." "Well I was born on Maui but my parents moved to California and now I am here visiting Lilo."

"This it too weird." said Myrtle "I'm getting out of here."

**With Nani and the kids **

Kina, Ashley and Oki were watching tv, Nani had fallen asleep in the reclining chair from the 627 episode. Reaching for the popcorn, Oki knocked a soda all over Ashley who screamed, waking Nani. Ashley jumped up onto Oki and shouted "_Meega, Nala Kweesta!"_

"That's it," Nani said "Ashley you know better then to use that kind of language. Your Mother and Father will hear about it."

**Back with Lilo and stitch and the other Lilo and stitch **

Lilo and stitch and the other Lilo and stitch made their way to Kioko's home and dropped off the other Lilo and Stitch.

"Kioko,"the young Lilo called "Have you found any Bernalium spheres for us?" she asked? **"**Bernalium," Kioko said. "Right you need a Bernalium sphere." Kioko went into his basement followed by Angel and the young Lilo and Stitch. Lilo & Stitch stared in amazement at all the boxes "Gee, Kioko," said Lilo. "You have a lot of stuff!" "Ya." said Stitch. "Where do you keep the Ark of the Covenant?" Stitch said jokingly.

"It's in that box there." Kioko said casually.

Stitch gasped. "Oh he's joking," Lilo said "Right, Angel?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

Lilo then saw a box that said "Gold slugs."

Curious she opened it inside where a bunch of solid gold coins with out any markings.

"Hey Kioko" Lilo called "What's this?"

Kioko came over "Oh that's my gold slug collection."

"But I thought a slug was like a snail without a home?"

"Well it is not that kind of slug,"

"A slug refers to the blank 'round' on which the image is stamped by the dies, turning it into legal tender."

"So you robbed a gold coin mint, but got unstamped coins?"

"No, this more like the fake quarters that you jam in the coin slot of a soda machine." said Kioko.

"But gold is expensive," Lilo said "Why would any one make fake quarters out of gold?" Kioko laughed "They're from a planet where gold is so widely available that it's worthless." Kioko explained.

Kioko then grabbed a handful and put some in a small sack and handed it to Lilo.

"In your travels you may find the need for some untraceable currency. Gold is highly valuable on earth so you can sell it if you need some cash."

Lilo lifted the bag "Thanks Kioko." she said.

"Now to find that Bernalium, here it is, now where is your device?"

"Oh," said Lilo "Jumba has it."

"Of all the…"

"Kioko." Angel said.

"Oh sorry, well come on, I'll take you all back to the house."

Kioko, Angel and the younger Lilo & Stitch got into Kioko's car taking the box of Bernalium with them.

They arrived shortly after and walked in.

Kina, and Oki where watching TV but Ashley was missing.

"Nani," Angel asked curiously. "Where** is **Ashley?"

"I sent her to her room," Nani said "She cursed."

Angel's jaw dropped.

"What did she say?" Angel asked angrily.

Nani leaned over and whispered. "Meega, Nala Kweesta."

Angel's jaw dropped again "**ASHLEY!!!!" **

Angel then stormed up the stars.

Kioko then asked where Jumba was.

"Jumba is in his lab." replied Nani.

Kioko and the young Lilo & Stitch went to see Jumba who put the Bernalium sphere into the device, and it came to life.

Lilo gasped "We have to leave in 5 minutes!"

Quickly the young Lilo and Stitch gathered there things and went to the front yard followed by Kioko, Nani, Angel and the kids. As they where coming out the older Lilo & Stitch where puling up the driveway.

"Hey," the older Lilo called "What's up?" "We have to leave," the young Lilo said sadly. "It was nice to meet all you guys."

"It was nice to meet you too." said the older Lilo "We'll miss you."

The numbers on the timer reached zero and Lilo pushed the button and the vortex opened. "Well this is it," the young Stitch said. "Lets go."

"OK Stitch."

"What," a panicked voice called. Pleakley was running up the driveway.

"You were going to leave before I could see you off?"

"Oh sorry, Pleakley but we have to go now, aloha!" Lilo called. "Aloha replied the Ohana!"

Lilo & Stitch jumped through the vortex and it then closed.


	5. Second Child Hood

Note :Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters I only own the story,

Edited Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

This is one of my original dimensions.

Second Child Hood 

Stitch's eyes were filled with tears as he leaned over 93 year old Lilo who lay in a hospital bed. "It's not fare" Stitch said, "why do humans have to have such short life spans, and experiments such long ones."

"I don't like it any more than you do Stitch" Lilo said "if there was any way I could stay with you I would, but Jumba says that there is nothing that can be done."

There was a flash of light and a vortex opened and two figures fell through to the floor.

"What is going on?" said Jumba as another Lilo & Stitch stepped forward.

" Aloha Jumba" said the new Lilo "before you freak out we are from a different dimension".

"Oh" said Jumba "nice to be meeting you little girl from a different dimension. But this is not the best of times. You see your 93 year old counterpart is dieing of old age and 626 is distraught because he is having far grater life span".

"What is it" Said 93 year old Lilo.

"Its me and you from a different dimension" said Stitch.

Lilo & Stitch came over to the old Lilo so she could see them. The old Lilo smiled.

"I see you to are in love" She said.

"How could you tell" Lilo asked.

"I can, Me and Stitch are also in love, but unfortunately Stitch has a far grater life span then me, but I guess Jumba told you that when you fill in love".

The younger Lilo looked at the older Lilo "can't Jumba turn you in to an experiment so that you can have a long live too?" Lilo asked, "That's what happened to me"

A look of sadness and envy appeared on the old Lilo's face.

"because you are from a different dimension that may be possible for you" said Jumba "but it is not possible here"

"Believe me" said old Lilo "if there was any way that I could stay I would.

The young Lilo thought for a moment.

"Stitch" Lilo said " do you remember what you said when you told me what you considered doing if this happened to us?"

"Ih. I considered using Babyflyer on you"

"Babyflyer!!!" both Stitch's said at ones.

"Of course" said "Jumba experiment 151 would take care of the problem!" the old Lilo smiled "will that work?" She asked.

"Sure" said the older Stitch "Babyflyer will make you young again and remove all your age and…" slowly his face changed from a look of happiness to a look of defeat. "And all your memory's and every thing you have learned". Lilo side "I would be willing to do that Stitch" she said. "You will not be having to" Said Jumba "I have made modifications to 151's programming. He will transform a fully grown human into an infant physically, but they will retain all there memory's".

"So" Said Stitch "Lilo will turn into an infant physically, but she will mentally be as she is now?"

"No" Jumba said "memory's will remain dormant until she is 5 years old. You will have to be taking care of her as a Baby until then"

"5 years as a Baby with Stitch razing me" said old Lilo "I can do that".

Jumba called Babyflyer, who quickly came over to do the job he was assigned.

Babyflyer hovered over old Lilo, "are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Lilo said.

Within a blink of an eye, the older Lilo was transformed in to a crying Baby.

"transformation was successful" Jumba said.

He then pulled away the hospital gown that barley fit her one moment ago, but now was like a tent.

"It would appear that we need to be getting little girl some new clothing."

Stitch looked over at Jumba who was looking at a naked baby Lilo.

"You Pervert" Stitch yelled and smacked Jumba.

"What? I am being Doctor not Pervert. I am only looking to see if the transformation was okay".

Stitch just sighed before picking up Lilo and placing her onto a blanket wrapped her up, leaving only her arms and head free before picking her back up and started cradling her.

At the feeling of Stitch fur on her skin baby Lilo stopped crying.

Stitch then turned to the other Lilo & Stitch "thank you so much. If it wasn't for you two we never would have thought of this"

"You're Welcome" Lilo said.

The older Stitch then saw an odd look on the visiting Lilo's face.

But within a second, realized what it was.

"You want to hold her?" He asked.

"Yes" Both Lilo & Stitch said together.

Then both Lilo & the older Stitch looked at the younger Stitch when they realized what he had said.

"I understand Lilo wanting to hold herself as a baby but not you".

"Yeah Stitch" Lilo said "why do you want to hold the other me"?

"I was the one that originally thought of using Babyflyer to save you. I just want to know what it would have been like".

"Ok" said Lilo and the other Stitch.

"You can go first Stitch" said Lilo. And Stitch handed baby Lilo to the other Stitch.

"Aww, you might what to give her this" said Babyflyer holding up a baby's bottle.

"Oh thanks" said Stitch before he took the bottle from Babyflyer and began to feed it to Baby Lilo.

The other Lilo looked at Stitch "where did you learn to do that so well" she asked?

"I looked it up on line when I was thinking of using Babyflyer on you" he replied.

After a while, and after the Baby bottle was empty, Lilo looked at Stitch.

"Ok it's my turn".

Stitch laughed "ok Lilo I know you can't pass up the chance to hold a baby version of yourself".

Stitch replied before he handed Baby Lilo to her.

"This has to be one of the weirdest things I have ever done" Lilo said as she was holding the Baby Lilo.

Baby Lilo made a moaning sound and Lilo look as her.

"What's wrong" she said.

The baby Lilo squirmed for a moment and then relaxed, her eyes rolled back in her head, and a smug smile formed on her face.

The other Lilo then got a worried look on her face, she held the baby Lilo away from her chest, and she then looked down at her self and cringed. "Will some one please get me a towel!" Lilo cried out.

Both Stitch's fell onto there backs laughing, but thankfully for Lilo Jumba got a towel for her and took away the baby, "now, now baby little girl" Jumba said, "it is not being nice to be evacuating bladder on alternate version of yourself. Is being very funny, but not nice."

Luckily for Lilo, her clothes where self-cleaning, thanks to her belt. And she managed to get a shower at Stitch's house, once they returned from the hospital.

The next day they got up nice and early so that they could continue their journey. Stitch thanked them for saving Lilo before the two jumped into the vortex and disappeared.

Note:

This was a little weirder then normal for me. The Babyflyer thing was something I thought of when I was thinking of ways for Lilo to live for a long time.

As for Baby Lilo wetting on my mane Lilo, I was going to have the Stitch of this dimension be the unfortunate one, but then I thought this would be funnier.


End file.
